


The Last Phoenix and the Sly Fox

by Puffgirl1952



Category: Last of the Mohicans (1992), The Last of the Mohicans - James Fenimore Cooper
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, Historical Fantasy, Historical Romance, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puffgirl1952/pseuds/Puffgirl1952
Summary: She was the last of her kind and last of a bloodline; she can change the fate of anyone and shares a bond with the Munro sister, but ends up crossing paths with a sly fox and falling into the clutches of a vengeful Huron chief.





	1. 0

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: PLEASE READ FIRST 
> 
> Welcome to my first Historical Fantasy twist of Last of the Mohicans ; an Alternate Universe and Alternate History that introduces Magic and beings of Myth/Legend. This is also my first Historical Romance mixed with Adultfic; combing a historical movie and historical movie will be interesting with some inspiration from other Fanfic stories.
> 
> I do not own the characters of The Last of the Mohicans: A Narrative of 1757 and 1992 Adaptation Movie; The Last of the Mohicans . They belong to James Fenimore Cooper (1840) and movie adaptation by John L. Balderston, Paul Perez and Daniel Moore.
> 
> I am borrowing the song All is Found from 2019 Disney film, Frozen II ; I am using Kacey Musgraves’ version.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING!!!
> 
> There will be scenes, mentions and attempts at rape; I would like to apologize beforehand for any mental/emotional triggers!

Two young girls, one was dark-haired and the other blond-haired, sisters by blood were playing in the meadow and woods. They escaped their Nurse for an adventure and to enjoy being children as much as they can.

Cora and Alice Munro were half-sisters, and they were close as two peas in a pod; they carried baskets and they were being filled with wildflowers that the sisters had been gathering. The sisters were soon walking through the woods and they were picking more flowers, they even gathered a few stones and pinecones, and discussing on making a wreath.

But all that changed when the sisters came upon two bodies burning; the fire blazed high as it burned and strangely it never once spread. Cora and Alice could make out that the bodies were human yet they could not tell what happened or who they were.

The sisters stayed in silent vigil and gave prayers for the poor souls to find peace until the fire died, and left behind a pile of ashes. The Munro sisters did not want to leave the ashes behind; Alice emptied her basket into Cora's and the sisters began gathering the ashes.

Suddenly the young girls heard a sound and from the ashes came a chick covered in soot. Gently picking the baby bird up; young Alice used her shawl to gently brush ash from the chick's body.

The sisters found the chick pretty with golden down feathers and they were mesmerized by the bird's vivid blue eyes. The chick was soon resting in Alice's shawl among the flowers edged with pinecones and stones.

Cora carried the basket with the chick and Alice carried the basket of ashes; both sisters did not realize the precious miracle they had or the kind of future they'll soon create…


	2. 1

**1757**

Three young women left ship after it docked in Albany, New York; two of them were dressed as proper English ladies and sisters, the third wore a white porcelain mask with a white veil attached and a green dress. An older woman flanked by two young men approached the three women; she embraced the two sisters as she said in greeting: “Welcome Cora and Alice; I am so glad to see you!”

“Aunt Wilhelmina;” choruses Cora and Alice Munro with small smiles on their faces.

Lady Wilhelmina Corwin was the younger half-sister of Colonel Edmund Munro; she had married a lesser noble but was well happy in her status. She brought two strong sons, Edward and William, into the world and they were her joy.

Lady Corwin loved her older half-brother dearly and viewed her two nieces as her own daughters. Yet when her gaze fell upon the third girl; Lady Corwin assessed the masked girl in silent judgment as she said curtly: “Gwenhwyfar Moonshard!”

“Lady Corwin;” said Gwen with a bow of her head and a quick curtsy.

Gwenhwyfar Moonshard was the ward of Colonel Munro; she was the constant companion to Alice and Cora, practically grew up with them and was viewed as sister _and_ daughter. But to the girls' Aunt; Gwen was outlandish, an orphan of unknown origin and she didn’t fit in at all with proper society.

Yet the Munro sisters love her dearly and were protective of their Gwen. She had unique abilities that were of great use and it was easy for many to find peace in her company.

Soon the company of six was taken by carriage to the Corwin manor; Cora, Alice and Gwen were allowed to share a bed chamber with a fireplace. But before Gwen could join the sisters; she was taken to a parlor where Lady Corwin and her sons soon joined her.

With her sons flanking the door; Wilhelmina Corwin pointed to the center of the room with a silent command that Gwenhwyfar should stand there and Gwen obeyed. Her sons took seats in armchairs as the Corwin matriarch circled the young woman and sized her up; the girl was petite in height, Edward or William could tower over her, she had a natural voluptuous hourglass figure that was hidden by the dress yet the older woman and her sons can see.

Though the mask and veil hid the rest, and added an air of mystery; Lady Corwin didn’t care as she had a duty. She took a seat on the settee between her sons' seats facing the girl who made no sound nor moved from where she stood which pleased the older woman slightly.

“While you are here with my nieces and until you accompany them to see their Father; you will be put to some use,” said Lady Corwin straight to the point as she made sure her authority was understood. “While my nieces spend time with their peers; you will be working and doing any chores I see fit for you!”

“Understood, Lady Corwin;” said Gwen with a nod.

“I don’t know who your parents were nor do I understand why my brother took you in;” said Lady Corwin with a shake of her head. “But Edmund did give you a good life out of charity and provided you with the same education as his daughters; _but_ you are not equal to Cora and Alice.

They will marry husbands of equal standing who will provide them comfort and give them many children,” she continued matter of fact. “You might get lucky with a husband who might overlook your flaws and provide healthy children or you might join a convent to be a nun or work as a governess as you are well educated!”

“Or I might end up marrying a red man, live with his people and bear him children;” said Gwenhwyfar with slight sarcasm in her voice and Edward Corwin said with a smirk: “Such a marriage will never be recognized by God and man, and any children of such union would be known as mongrels!”

“The Indians are human like us, the only difference is that our skin color is different;” said Gwen matter of fact.

“Hog-wash and nonsense;” said William Corwin with a snort, “you know _nothing_ , girl!”

Gwen was dismissed with a wave of Lady Corwin's hand; she gave a sigh as she left the parlor and found Alice waiting, the younger Munro took her friend’s hand and led her upstairs. The girls' luggage had arrived from the harbor and brought to the shared bed chamber; Alice and Gwen found Cora going through the trunks, and arranging clothes.

Once inside and the door closed; Gwen removed her mask and veil with a sigh of relief as she tossed the item on a table, the Munro sisters knew their friend hated the mask and veil but it was to protect her. Alice coaxed Gwen to sit before a vanity mirror as she grabbed a comb and brush.

In the mirror staring back at Gwen was an extraordinary beautiful woman of eighteen with flowing wavy dark red hair like a garnet with gold tints. She had skin that was white as moonlight and upon her brow was a gold sun symbol surrounded by gold flames.

Her fingernails and toe nails were hooked like tiny delicate talons and the rest of her body had tendrils of gold flames, decorating her arms and legs. Upon her back at the top center was a pair of gold fiery wings that was the origins of her markings and hidden by the clothes.

Her lips were full and red like a red rose but her eyes revealed that she was indeed different; she had sapphire blue eyes like the night sky and the iris were gold like the Sun. She was ethereal; Gwen had been mistaken for an angel numerous times, she was lusted after and attack out of jealousy which was why she wears a mask and veil.

Gwenhwyfar Moonshard was in fact a Phoenix of Nature; a celestial being of fire with the abilities and being the personification of nature in human form. Gwen can take the form of a Phoenix or shape-shift into any animal if need and can use her other abilities to help or protect.

Only Alice, Cora and their Father knew the truth of Gwen, and neither of them fear her because she was imprinted on the Munro family. The sisters and their Father were the only family Gwen knew, and Phoenixes were loyal to their imprinted families until they find a mate or move on when the time comes.

“What did Aunt Wilhelmina want?” Alice asked as she began combing Gwen's hair and Gwen answered with a roll of her eyes: “To remind me of my station in life and that I will be working while you socialize until we go to meet your Father!”

“You know Papa treats you like a daughter and doesn’t mind you calling him Papa;” said Alice as she began counting the combing strokes.

Cora added as she continued sorting: “Papa practically adopted you, Gwen, you’re family!”

“Tell that to your Lady Aunt and she'll sing her responses on how wrong you are;” said Gwen as the sisters chuckled.


	3. 2

Over the next few days; Gwenhwyfar Moonshard was put to work around the manor or in town, Cora and Alice were kept distracted with visits from other nobles. Lady Corwin was keeping her nieces separated from their friend and treated Gwen as little more than a slave with work from sun up and sun down.

Gwen was given a cot to sleep on but end up sleeping in the same bed with Alice or Cora and by sunrise; a maid enters the chamber, wakes the girl up and gives her a servant uniform to wear. Gwen would change into the uniform, put her mask and veil on, and led to the kitchen where she helps make breakfast.

She helps serves the household than is allowed to break her fast before she is led to her next chore. Gwen helps clean the manor, wash the laundry and mend any clothes; than she serves tea and lunch to Lady Corwin, Cora, Alice and any visiting friends of Corwin.

Edward and William Corwin would be out on the town or spending time with their Mother and cousins. Some of the maids had warned Gwen that Masters Corwin were notorious troublemakers and no matter what troubles they cause; Wilhelmina’s sons were well protected.

Cora and Alice have heard of their cousins' reputation, and they did not want neither men near their Gwen. But their Aunt ran the house and the sisters pray that their cousins will leave Gwen alone.

* * *

But prayers were in vain for it wasn’t long until Gwenhwyfar ran into the brothers on separate occasions and they discovered the girls' secret…

The first incident took place when Gwen was assigned to work in the stables; mucking out and cleaning the stables, and attending to the horses. She wore secondhand hand-me-down men clothes that made working in the stables easier and the mask with the veil had some use.

The horses, dogs and cats took an instant liking to Gwen as if they knew her forever, and in some cases animals knew who Gwen was. She did the work well; the stalls were thoroughly clean with manipulation of the Elements and fresh hay laid out.

Blankets were mended, saddles were cleaned to look new, bridles were cleaned and polished; Gwen even fed the horses a mixture of oats, diced carrots and diced apples. She finished her stable chores in time for a break where a mother cat led Gwen to a loft and show off her litter of newborn kittens.

It was also where William Corwin found her as she was leaving the loft after visiting the cats. Gwen was surprised to see the young Corwin brother as she came down the ladder from the loft.

“Master Corwin;” said Gwen out of respect once she was on the ground, and, making sure her mask and veil was in place.

“Gwenhwyfar Moonshard, my Uncle’s ward and cousins' constant companion;” said William as he looked Gwen up and down, “the mask may hide your face but the clothes say differently on your body!”

Gwen silently cursed; the men's clothes maybe secondhand and hand-me-downs, but they did hug her body in such a way to show her womanly assets. She made to move around the man but he quickly got in her path and shoved her into the shadows.

“Now…now…let’s not be rude here, lass;” said William as he brought forth a lamp, “I just want to see your face under that pretty mask!”

“I advise against it, good sir;” Gwen hastily said as she looked around for an exit or help. “I was disfigured in a fire when I was young and survived, your Uncle and cousins were the only ones who showed me kindness!”

“Still…I intend to look and your body might compensate your looks;” said young Corwin as he moved quickly and knocked the mask with veil off.

Garnet hair rose and fell around her shoulders as William Corwin’s blue eyes stared into eyes like the night sky with twin Suns at the heart. Before any words could be said; the second son of Wilhelmina Corwin felt the wind knocked out of him, crumbled to the floor and the last thing he sees before losing consciousness was a flash of gold fire followed by a dark red cat running as it carried the mask and veil away.

* * *

The second incident happened in the gardens three weeks later; Gwenhwyfar was insuring the flowers were healthy. She was humming a song and the plants around her reacted as they leaned towards the masked girl.

Gwen had her hands buried in the soil and allowed her energy to seep deep, and spread as she boosted the lander’s fertility. This is how Edward Corwin found her and with him were his prized wolfdogs that he planned to breed.

The wolfdogs left their Master's side and nuzzled Gwen's side; startling her slightly but she was soon laughing as the wolfdogs began acting like puppies around her. Gwen was soon laying on the ground with one wolfdog laying with its head on her stomach and the other was also laying at her side with its head on her shoulder.

“I should feel insulted that my hounds abandoned me but I don't;” came the older Corwin’s voice.

Gwenhwyfar was surprised as she moved to get up only to have her mask and veil knocked off by one of the wolfdogs.

“My brother wasn’t kidding when he spoke about seeing an angel beneath the mask;” said Edward in slight awe as he crouched before Gwen.

Gwen managed to get to her feet and the two wolfdogs flanked her like guards, alert and ready to spring to her defense. To the elder son of Lady Corwin; the Moonshard girl looked like a Pagan Goddess but the clothes she wore ruined the image slightly.

The older Corwin whistled and snapped his fingers for the wolfdogs to come to him, but neither dog moved from Gwenhwyfar’s side and this made the man frown. Gwen retrieved her mask and veil; she put the veil on to cover and hide her hair while keeping the mask up.

“Who are you?” Edward asked as he gazed at the young woman before him.

“I am a being of fire and nature;” answered Gwen mysteriously, “I've died and was reborn from the ashes, I am the personification of nature and the fertility of the land!”

Then Gwen covered her face with her mask, turned and walked away; the two wolfdogs kept Edward Corwin from following until she was out of sight. The older Corwin became confused when his dogs began acting normal and returned to his side with affection.

But something had changed between the Corwin brothers; both lusted after Gwenhwyfar Moonshard, both wanted her for a wife or lover and neither brother was backing down. They began arguing over who is more worthy to claim Gwen as his own and the arguments soon turned to physical fighting as punches were exchanged.


	4. 3

Cora and Alice Munro knew the secret was out after Gwen told of her encounters with their cousins, and they knew that the truth would be revealed. It wasn’t long until Gwenhwyfar was summoned to the parlor and the Munro sisters made sure they went with her for support; Lady Corwin was present along with her sons who kept to separate sides of the room and a Reverend Stern was also present along with General Daniel Webb.

“What did you do to my sons, you witch?” Lady Corwin demanded startling the three young women with venom in her voice.

Gwen said calmly: “Nothing!”

“Liar;” snapped the older woman in anger, “my sons have never acted this way before you came with my nieces and I say you must've cast a spell on them. What are you hiding under that mask and veil?”

“Gwenhwyfar is not a witch, Aunt, she wears the mask and veil for protection;” explained Cora in defense of her friend. “Alice and I along with our Father knew Gwen has been in danger because of her looks!”

“It was Papa's idea that Gwen wears a mask and veil, and it has protected her until now;” added Alice as she took Gwen's hand.

“Then Miss. Moonshard wouldn’t mind removing the mask and veil for us;” said the Reverend solemnly and the General added simply: “For peace of mind and satisfy curiosity!”

"The Hell she will not; Gwenhwyfar belongs to the one who is worthy to value her beauty," said William Corwin heatedly. "I saw her first and know she is more than she seems!"

"When Hell freezes over, little brother;" snapped Edward Corwin with a glare, "she is wild and I intend to tame her!"

"Nither of you are worthy and I would bedamned if either of you dishonor me in anyway;" exclaimed Gwenhwyfar Moonshard as the room suddenly became warm.

"Gwen; your temper," said Alice in warning and Cora added in agreement: "Remember the last time you lost your temper was not pleasant!"

Gwen calmed down as she chanted: "I am the flame, the flame is light, light is life and everything is a circle that turns like a wheel; beginning, middle, end and the dance begins again!"

Gwen looked to the Munro sisters and a understanding passed between the three girls as she said: "I will meet you in the gardens!"

"I have not dismissed you;" cried Lady Corwin in anger as she stood up.

But Gwen ignored the older woman as she left without a look back; everyone turned to Alice and Cora who were huddled together whispering.

"You know something;" inquired General Webb as he glanced between the sisters.

"Alice and I were the ones who had found Gwenhwyfar Moonshard but it was different then;" explained Cora and Alice added: "We nursed Gwen back to health after finding her near dead among the ashes of her Mother!"

"Gwen is the last of her kind and unique; there are wicked people who would do anything to get their hands on her," continued Cora and Alice finished: "It's a secret that we and Papa will protect until the grave!"

The Munro sisters led everyone into the gardens; Alice found/retrieved the mask and veil from the ground as they came upon a sight that had Reverend Stern gasping: "Merciful God!"

Nestled among the flowers was a bird of ethereal beauty; it was as if it was made of garnets with gold accenting feathers. The legs and beak were smooth and white as moonlight, and the sharp talons were silver white.

But it was the eyes that spoke volumes; solid sapphire blue like the night sky with twin gold Sun-iris. It was the sight of the eyes that had Edward and William chorusing: "Gwenhwyfar Moonshard!"

"In this form she is known as Lady;" said Cora as she approached the bird and gently stroke her head.

A trilling song was released by Lady that echoed through everyone and Alice added: "She's a Phoenix!"


	5. Interlude 1

Four-year-old Alice and seven-year-old Cora Munro returned home with their precious burden. Their Father, Edmund Munro, was surprised that his daughters were covered in ash and was even more surprise of how they found the golden chick.

"My dear girls; you found a Phoenix and I thought they were haunted down," said their Father as the chick gazed up at him from the basket. "Phoenixes are loyal to those they imprint and you now have a responsibility!"

"Why would anyone want to hunt a Phoenix?" Young Cora asked curiously and the Colonel answered matter of fact: "Dark Witches would do anything to consume the heart of a Phoenix and gain Eternal Youth but at a price!"

"Are there any Dark Witches left, Papa?" Young Alice inquired as she picked up and held the Phoenix chick to her heart.

"No, lass, not for hundred years;" replied Edmund fondly, "the Dark Witches killed each other or were hunted down over time!"

Glancing at the golden chick; Colonel Munro added: "This is the last Phoenix and she must be protected no matter what!"

"Alice and I will do our best;" vowed Cora and Alice added: "We will call her Lady!"

As the days passed; the sisters fed the chick raw and cooked meat every hour, and the Phoenix rested in a nest of blankets in a wicker basket. Throughout the days; the chick ate, rested and grew rapidly to the surprise joy of the girls.

She had grown to the size of an adolescent dog and her golden fluff had become dark red feathers and Lady's shimmering sapphire blue eyes seem to hold the Sun for iris. Lady followed Alice and Cora around, letting them know when she was hungry and rested near the sisters as she grew more.

Colonel Munro had hunted wild game that he brought home to feed the Phoenix and was pleased at how much the mystical bird grew. The Colonel brought a wild boar and saw Lady outside; he laid the carcass before her and joined his daughters for tea outside.

For the next few hours or so the Munro Family watched Lady consume half of the boar, rested and grew more. She left behind picked cleaned bones and now stood taller than Colonel Edmund Munro; her head brushed the highest branches of the trees and her body was large.

Lady looked like she was made of garnets, gold and moonlight; aside from her dark red feathers she had long gold tail feathers mixed in. She had a scattering of her feathers faded in gold, her beak and legs were smooth, and her talons looked sharp.

Then Lady turned her large head to the family of three, shifted her legs and ruffled her feathers as if she was uncomfortable. Then she becomes engulfed in bright gold flames, startling the girls and their Father, the flames shrank and faded to reveal a young girl of four (same age as Alice).

The young girl was naked as a newborn with fiery gold markings decorating her body and when she collapsed to her knees; Colonel Munro covered her with his coat, picked her up and ushered his daughters into their home as he carried the girl in. Nurse was called and she dressed the girl in one of Alice's old dresses, and laid her in bed before being dismissed with a thank you.

The girl's eyes snapped open and she sat up; it was startling that the girl's eyes held no white but remained solid sapphire blue with the gold Sun-iris. The girl shifted to her knees on the bed and arranged the dress skirt to pool around before turning her gaze to the Munro Family.

"Thank you for taking care of us;" spoke the girl with a woman's voice and Edmund Munro asked curiously: "What happened to you...What are you?"

"I am the last Phoenix...a Phoenix of Nature and very rare;" answered the Phoenix solemnly. "I was born to Mother Nature, my true form slept within this child who had become my host and would've continued sleeping until my host reaches adolescence, and I would've started merging with her!"

"What had caused your awakening and merging now?" Cora inquired and Alice added excitedly: "What is the name of your host and do you have a name?"

"I have no other name but that of my host and she was named Gwenhwyfar; yet I will take the name Lady as my beast name," explained Lady with a smile. "As for my sudden awakening; our Mother's husband killed killed our Mother and shot my host with an arrow, missing our heart.

I felt Gwen dying and awoke; I got her and the body of our Mother away, your daughters came upon the funeral pyre" this was said to the Colonel. "Cora and Alice came upon my host's death and rebirth; it was the only way to merge with Gwen and gave our Mother peace in the afterlife, my host is now a celestial being of fire and personification of nature!"

"Will she remember...Does she have no other family?" Colonel Munro asked feeling pity for the girl's fate.

"Gwenhwyfar is far too traumatized to handle the truth and she has no family by blood;" answered Lady sadly, "I will explain everything to her when she is ready. As a Phoenix; we are imprinted to you and your family, I know she will be safe with you!"

"I will raise Gwenhwyfar with my daughters, I will provide the same comfort and give her a home;" vowed Edmund Munro as he drew a dagger and held the hilt before him like a cross. "She will want for nothing and she will know a family's love; may this steel turn against me if I break this oath!"

"A new life deserves a new name;" said Lady with a nod, "Gwenhwyfar will bear our Mother's maiden name of Moonshard!"

Then the Phoenix laid back down on the bed, closed her eyes and went to sleep; Alice and Cora stayed by the bedside while their Father went to his study to go over paperwork. Around suppertime the girl awoke; when her eyes opened to reveal whites now visible, her pupils were now sapphire blue with gold Suns for iris.

"Who am I?" She asked for the first time...


	6. 4

Watching the loading of horses and swarm of red coats moving about stood an Indian runner standing at six feet tall. His head was shaved or plucked clean with only a tuff of black hair grown out at the crown; feathers and beads were woven into the ponytail.

He had healthy dark copper skin and he wore a blanket like a shawl over his left shoulder exposing his right arm and heavy tattooing; a long tomahawk was tucked into the belt of his breech cloth. Magua also known as le Renard Subtil or Sly Fox watched three young women gather in the courtyard; two of them were the daughters of Colonel Munro dressed in their best dresses and the third was the Colonel's ward.

Magua eyed Grayhair's offspring like a hungry fox eyeing its prey and preparing to pounce; then the Sly Fox's gaze turned to the sisters' companion who wore a mask and veil. She wore a blue and white dress, and had no need for a corset but she did wear a cloak.

He could not understand why Yangees women would torture them-selves by trying to change their figures; he cringes at the thought of Huron women trying to change their figure with a corset and saw it unnatural. Magua was curious about the ward of Grayhair, she always wore the white porcelain mask and veil, and no one dared to remove them to see underneath.

Moon Woman; thought Magua as a name for the girl for how white her mask and veil was. Huron daughters would stay with their Mothers and other women; they would be learning proper ways of becoming good Huron wives when they became women.

He was curious to know what Moon Woman looked like under the mask and veil; he had heard the rumors that have gone around. Some say she was born ugly, others says she bears scars that had disfigured her and it was known that two brothers have said they had seen the face of an angel, and she was much more than she seemed.

If Moon Woman survives the surprised attack that was to come; Magua will see if any of the rumors are true.

* * *

Gwenhwyfar Moonshard was given a pack mule to ride as Cora and Alice Munro were helped in mounting their horses. Major Duncan Heyward came riding up on his white stallion and looked quite dashing; Gwen thought he looked like a peacock strutting as he tried to impress and attract a mate.

"Firebird;" said Duncan in greeting as he kissed his fingertips and reached down to place on the cheek of the mask, and Gwen greeted with mischief in her tone: "Peacock!"

Major Heyward grinned at the familiar banter and he knew of Gwen being a Phoenix; Cora and Alice watched the two with amused smiles. The Munro sisters were happy to set off on the journey to be with their Father and they were anxious to get their dearest friend away from Albany.

Last month their Aunt was singing a different tune after learning the truth about Gwen; not only was Lady Corwin treating the girl like royalty but Wilhelmina also began doting on Gwen like a Mother to a daughter. Of course Edward and William Corwin weren't any different but acted like a pair of love-struck monkeys, they began competing for Gwen's affections and they went so far as to enlist into the British Army much to their Mother's prideand dismay.

Gwen was flustered by the sudden attention and it didn't help that Lady Corwin dropped hints of praise over her sons, boasted about one and the other, and hinted on what great husbands they would make. Lady, Gwen's inner beast, found it amusing that the older woman was trying to match Gwen with one or both of her sons; Gwen found it annoying that a noblewoman would suddenly change her tune on a poor orphan like her.

Regardless of being a Phoenix or not...

A company of the 33rd was to accompany the Major and the three young women to Fort William Henry, and they will be guided by a native scout. Soon the company began to march with the four riders and the Indian runner sprung ahead to take the lead; startling the girls slightly.

"There is something about that Indian that frightens me, Duncan;" said Alice with a shiver of fear. "What makes you trust him?"

"He's a runner for our army and even though your Father once had trouble with him, he has volunteered to guide us;" explained Heyward matter of fact. "Don't worry, my dear, he is our friend!"

"If he was Papa's enemy;" replied Alice in worry, "perhaps there is cause for me to not trust him!"

"Should we distrust our guide simply because he is a different race?" Cora said as she and Gwen shared a look, and Alice answered with a slight blush: "I am sorry, Cora, I was out of line!"

"Besides we have a company of the 33rd to protect us if something bad happens;" said Gwen with a nod to the men and she added in a near whisper: "And I can even protect us if need be!"

Suddenly a colt came gliding like a deer through the pines and the rider cut a comedical sight. He head was large and his shoulders narrow, his arms and legs were long and scrawny.

The man wore a sky-blue coat with a cape, a kilt and a cocked hat like that of a clergyman. The red coats of company couldn't help sniggering in amusement but the stranger paid them no mind as he made his way to the four riders.

"What can I do for you, my good man?" Duncan asked as he suppressed a smile at the sight of this ridiculous-looking man.

"David Gamut at your service;" said the man with a bow on his colt, "I am a Psalmodist, a singing master, I would like to join you to Fort William Henry!"

"Mr. Gamut can help boost moral;" said Gwen and the Major agreed.

Hours passed as the march continued through the ominous wilderness and the humidity of the forest began to take its toll on the soldiers. It wasn't long until Cora and Gwen noticed Alice was beginning to nod under the heat.

The singing master took his hat off and began to gently fan the young Munro as Gwen rode up to Major Heyward. Once next to the Major; Gwen said: "We need to rest before anyone faints from this heat!"

Duncan nodded as he rode up to Magua at the front...

"You there, Scout!" Heyward said as he came up next to the red man and the Major overly articulated: "We must...stop...soon. Women are...tired. You...understand?"

"I understand;" said Magua in perfect English, "this is not good place to stop. Two leagues from here, no water till then; that where we stop, better place!"

"No; stop in the glade just ahead!" Major Heyward said with authority. "When the ladies are rested; we will proceed...Do you understand?"

" ** _Magua understands paleface is a dog to his women_** ;" said Magua in his native tongue, " ** _when his women want to eat, he lay aside his tomahawk to feed their laziness!_** "

"Excuse me;" snapped the Major suspiciously, "What did you say?"

Magua pauses in step, looks to the white man on the horse and he said simply: "Magua says...I understand English very well!"

The company soon stopped in the glade with a small pond fed by a brook; the Munro sisters settled by the water while Mr. Gamut entertained them with song. Gwenhwyfar Moonshard went to explore and had lifted her mask to breath fresh air once among the trees, she began gathering wildflowers and humming a melody.

Just as she was about to put her mask back on and return to her friends; she felt her mask and veil being snatched from her head, startling her that Gwen stumbled and fell forward. Then Gwen heard a deep, rough and foreboding voice say: "Moon Woman shouldn't wonder alone; so easy to kidnap or take scalp!"


	7. 5

Magua found a overhanging rock to perch on in the forest and silently kept watch; until Grayhair's ward came walking with her mask up and picking wildflowers. She had moved far from the glade, no one seemed to notice or care, even Grayhair's offspring were too distract...What fools?

  
The Huron took the opportunity to lay over the rock, reached down and snatched the white mask along with the veil off the girl's head. Magua took a moment of glee to watch Moon Woman stumble before she falls to the ground.

  
"Moon Woman shouldn't wonder alone;" said Magua mockingly as he jumped down, "so easy to kidnap or take scalp!"

  
Magua took a moment to admire the mask and veil before looking towards Gwenhwyfar Moonshard as she stood up. He noticed the long wavy dark red hair with gold tints...How tempting it would be to cut a lock off?

  
Ugly; Magua snapped at him-self in reproach, the hair of the white man are ugly being of different colors or trying to change the color!

  
"May I have my mask and veil back please?" Gwen asked without turning but held her hand out behind her.

  
Magua was curious to see her face more and moved to face her; Gwenhwyfar sensed his movements and she turned keeping her back to the Huron warrior. His thin bronze lips twitched into a smirk of amusement as he tossed the mask and veil around her body.

  
The items landed on the ground before her and Gwen went to pick it up but she was grabbed and flung into a tree. Gwen hissed in anger as she glared at the red man before her and didn't realize her Phoenix eyes were glowing.

  
Magua thought he was staring at an Angel that the clergymen of the French and English had spoken of, and showed colorful images; the name of Moon Woman paled. But the sudden hiss and glare startled the warrior; when he saw her eyes there were no whites but solid sapphire eyes like the night sky stared at him, even the twin gold Sun iris seem to glow.

  
CRACK!

  
In a moment of being startled; Magua stepped back and broke Gwen's mask, he looked down to see the mask in four pieces. When Magua looked back at the girl; he noticed that her eyes were now normal but still night blue surrounding gold Suns and she looked slightly upset that her mask was destroyed.

  
"Why hide behind a mask?" Magua asked curiously and Gwen answered matter of fact: "Protection...I wore the mask and veil for protection because my looks have caused nothing but trouble!"

  
The Sly Fox can understand the logic; Moon Woman was prize to capture and only a worthy warrior would do anything to keep her as his own. Magua will make sure that only he will capture Gwen during the ambush; a great prize for a Great War Chief-to-be.

  
She'll be my lover and wife; came the sudden thought and an image of the young woman with her belly swelling with child surprised Magua but also gave him hope.

  
"Gwen;" they heard Alice call...

  
Gwenhwyfar Moonshard knelt and quickly gathered the pieces of her broken mask into the veil before scurrying back to the glade.

* * *

  
She caused quite a stir when Gwen came from the trees and she had a sad look on her face that tugged at the men's hearts.

  
"Firebird; your mask..." began Major Heyward until Gwen showed him the broken mask and he asked instead: "What happened?"

  
"It was accidentally broken;" replied Gwen with a sigh.

  
The Major was about to ask on the who when he spotted Magua entering the glade and Duncan scowled in realization that the Indian runner was the cause. He also did not like the red man's gaze on Gwen and moved before her to hide the girl from sight.

  
Everyone was ready and began their trek with Magua as their guide; the singing master David Gamut was kind enough to put Gwen's broken mask into his satchel. Alice rode next to her friend and she said: "I'm sure Papa can have the mask fixed..." but Gwen shook her head as she said: "What is done...is done; I can't hide forever!"

  
The Munro sisters shared a look of understanding and worry; their sister in all but blood will be facing her own challenges down the road ahead.


	8. 6

Magua had led everyone to a river; the soldiers took the time to refill their flasks and enjoy a moment of peace. But that was soon broken by the sound of gunfire, followed by war cries and the next moment they were being attacked by a war party

Three strangers appeared and helped to drive the attackers away; Gwen took note that one man was American and the other two were Indians. Yet soon the cries of the wounded soldiers had Gwen in action and she began healing the men, her being engulfed in bright gold flames that made her look angelic.

She took no notice as she moved among the wounded; drawing out any bullets, shedding healing tears and using her own energy to heal. By the time Gwen healed the last soldier and drew her Powers back; she was losing consciousness and heard her name being called.

_**Fool; you nearly drained your-self**_ , Gwen heard Lady scold as darkness fell.

* * *

When Gwen came to and learned that everyone had moved into some caves to camp, she was relieved that everyone was safe and she took Cora's scolding with humility. She was introduced to Nathaniel Poe also known as Hawkeye, adopted son and brother of the Mohicans; Chingachgook and Uncas.

The soldiers whom Gwen had saved owed her a life debt and swore to protect her no matter what. The men saw Gwen as a symbol of hope and she tried to talk them out of such a vow but soon realized it was pointless.

Alice and Cora made sure that Gwenhwyfar ate; the sisters' mother henning was getting on Gwen's nerves. Luckily Chingachgook saved her and waved the Munro sisters away as he sat from Gwen.

"What are you?" Chingachgook asked curiously and deciding to trust the Mohican Gwen answered honestly: "I am the Phoenix of Nature; the first and only of my kind, but I am also the last Phoenix!"

The wise man inquired: "How?"

"The Dark Witches began hunting and killing Phoenixes; they discovered that consuming the hearts of Phoenixes gave them youth and beauty, and drinking Phoenix blood boosted their Powers in the Dark Arts," Gwen explained solemnly as she gazed into the small fire. "The Dark Witches are ruled by the Dark Queen, the most powerful Dark Witch of all, and she discovered that when a Phoenix is sacrificed during a Blood Moon; she can absorb the Phoenix's Powers and extend her life!

The Dark Queen over time murdered her Dark Sisters so that none would dare challenge her and she absorbed their Powers becoming the _only_ Dark Witch alive;" she continued knowing the older man listened quietly. "She seduced men into her bed, turn them into her Hunters and bestowed certain Powers to them; the Dark Queen wants more Power so that she can start her conquest to rule the world!"

"Who opposed the Dark Queen?" Chingachgook inquired.

"Mother was Mother Nature; she was married off in an arrange marriage that remained unconsummated for seven years," replied Gwen with some sadness. "My Mother was still a virgin when she came upon a dying Phoenix who gave its soul to her womb; her husband was the one who was hunting the Phoenix, he was furious that he lost the bird and he took his anger out on my Mother!"

Chingachgook took Gwen's hand and stopped her from continuing; he could already guess the rest and he said: "What is the Phoenix's name?"

"Lady;" answered Gwen with a smile.

* * *

It was at dawn that the second attack came; David Gamut had slept outside with the rotating guard keeping watch, he had slept on a rock and was the first to be injured. The men fought back as Mr. Gamut was brought inside the cave and the red coats stood their ground, sending their attackers to retreat.

Gwen healed the singing teacher as everyone grabbed what they can carry, Alice gave Gwen her satchel as everyone began moving out. The soldiers split into four groups; Major Heyward and Hawkeye led their groups, and the Mohicans led the other two groups.

The men knew that they did not have enough gunpowder and yet they were determined to fight; Duncan Heyward and Hawkeye lost their men who were picked off, the groups led by Chingachgook and Uncas protected the three women and singing master. The river was a dead end and the war cries of the war party echoed of the enemy's approach, arguments broke out over what to do...stay and fight to the last man or separate?

Gwenhwyfar made a choice for her friends and the five men before her; she manipulated the water of the river and created a boat of ice around the seven. Cora, Alice, the Major, Mr. Gamut, Hawkeye and the two Mohicans were surprised to find them-selves standing in a boat of ice.

Ten redcoats moved quickly as they pushed the boat into the water, causing the men and women to collapse into each other as the river current took hold.

"Gwen...Firebird;" cried Alice, Cora and Heyward in surprise and Gwen called: "I will find you!"

This was what Magua and his war party found at the river, and the remaining redcoats fought bravely but fell beneath knives and tomahawks. Only Gwenhwyfar Moonshard remained and none of the warriors dared to approach; her beauty and gold markings made her look fierce, and none could stare into her eyes out of slight awe.

"Where are they?" Magua demanded as he approached the girl and roughly grabbed her arms.

Gwen calmly gazed into Magua's eyes; she saw a madness of rage and vengeance, and a darkness eclipsing his heart and soul.

"They're gone and safe;" said Gwen calmly as her eyes flashed Phoenix eyes.

A Huron curse was spat out as Magua struck Gwen to near unconsciousness and the last thing she remembered was being swung unto his shoulders, and being carried as everything went black.


	9. Interlude 2

Gwenhwyfar Moonshard began attending the same boarding school as Cora and Alice Munro since she was seven; she and Alice started in the same year. Gwen was tolerated as the ward of Colonel Edmund Munro but between classes she was expected to work and earn her keep.

She kept up with her studies while she worked and her teachers praised Gwen on passing all of her classes; everyone liked Gwen for her kindness, being humble and patient. But there was one schoolgirl who made it her mission to bully Gwen and her name was Rebecca White.

Rebecca White was of a minor noble family of wealth and she like to show-off, and wherever she went; Rebecca made sure that _she_ was the center of attention. She was also very vain about her beauty; Rebecca had long wavy black hair, eyes that were green as emeralds, alabaster white skin and pearl pink lips.

She did not tolerate any girl who was more beautiful than her; Rebecca saw these girls as her rivals and did everything to ruin their lives even going so far as to disfigure her rivals, and she was never caught. Rebecca was a very good actress in getting her way and forcing someone to be her sacrificial scapegoat, and she knew how to manipulate men to her whim at a young age.

Rebecca White saw Gwenhwyfar Moonshard as her greatest rival and she became a false friend to Gwen to make her betrayal sweeter. She discreetly bullied the Moonshard girl even made the girl her personal maid and whipping girl.

Gwen did practically everything for Lady Rebecca; undress and dress her, did her laundry, served her meals, etc. She also did Rebecca's schoolwork along with her own classes and if Gwen made a mistake or did something that Rebecca did not like she was switched.

Rebecca carried a riding crop that she used to switch Gwen for anything she considered a slight and Gwen never spoke a word to anyone nor did she complain. It infuriated the young Lady White that nothing ruined the Moonshard girl and Gwen blossomed into an ethereal woman.

Gwen's beauty, Gwen's purity and even Gwen's goodness outshines Rebecca that she snapped. It happened one day that Gwen was attacked while she got ready for a party that her school was holding.

A masked figure broke into Gwen's small bedroom and knocked the girl to the floor; the attacker tore Gwenhwyfar's dress to rags, then brought forth a bottle and poured its contents over Gwen's head. It was acid and the attacker fled as Gwen wreathed screaming on the floor in pain, and the Phoenix arose in rage as she took over.

* * *

Lady Rebecca White was feeling triumphant over her plan of having Gwen attacked and the party was in full swing. She wore a blue gown that hugged and showed off her figure with a corset that accentuates her female assets and emeralds decorate her hair.

But that all changed when everything suddenly stopped and _everyone_ except Rebecca was frozen in place as if time had frozen. The double doors of the ballroom opened to reveal a young woman dressed in a Grecian dark red dress and a bright gold see-through cape that swirled about her.

She was barefoot and living gold flames wreathed about her, and for a moment Lady Rebecca thought she was seeing an avenging angel or Goddess. But when the strange woman approached; Rebecca was shocked to see it was Gwenhwyfar Moonshard and yet she wasn't.

"How are you still whole?" Rebecca demanded in shock. "Are you an angel or a demon...What are you...Who are you?"

"I am the Phoenix of Nature and the last of my kind;" said the Phoenix fiercely. "You, Rebecca White, are an ugly creature disguised in beauty, you cause pain and take what you have not earned!"

"So what..." said Rebecca in defiance; "I deserve to rise in status, I deserve to be center of attention and be admired by all...Me...Me... _ME_!"

"Oh you'll be center of attention, Rebecca White, but your status and money won't help;" said the Phoenix with a vicious smile. "Because you have abused your Gifts I shall give you a punishment and may you learn from it!"

Rebecca White found her-self unable to move as the Phoenix reached out and traced something on her brow, then she felt the Phoenix gently caress her face and the next thing; it felt like her face was on fire and she began screaming in pain as she clawed at her face. Rebecca did not realize that time had resumed, the Phoenix was gone and everyone was shocked at her sudden hysterics; it took six maids to hold Rebecca from doing any more damage to her face.

"It burns...my face burns;" wailed young Lady White as she struggled against the maids who were guiding her out.

The last thing Rebecca saw was Gwenhwyfar Moonshard standing with Cora and Alice Munro; whole, healthy and a look of pity on her face.

* * *

Rebecca White soon lost her beauty and upon her brow was cut an X, and she drew looks of pity but no one could stand in her presence for long. Gwen finished her schooling top of her classes and she continued her studying through governesses until she returned home with the Munro sisters.

Gwen never returned to the boarding school but continued her education with governesses and tutors. She began wearing a mask and veil when the incident became known, and it protected her for sometime!


End file.
